


Forbidden Indulgence.

by Dinosaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adult, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rooftop Sex, Sexual Tension, Suspension, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: Your typical (or not-so-much) sexy office romance. Don't worry! Every chapter is NSFW.A bunch of kinky prompts linked together in a somewhat-coherent story.Kuroo x Reader, with Oikawa x Reader to follow.





	1. From the Summit

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, welcome! This is actually the first time ever that I'm writing a series, so bear with me. I have a lot planned for upcoming chapters. I'm still experimenting with chapter lengths and everything, but I figure it's a good experience.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> \- Dino <3

"I know someplace _better_ we can go."

God, (Y/N). What have you gotten yourself into this time?

No more than five minutes ago, you had been buying drinks with your girlfriends-- you weren't being whisked away by some handsome stranger dressed in black from head to toe. Was it the hair? It was _definitely_ the hair that got you.

He leads you toward the back of the bar. Looks like it'll be a round of washroom sex today. But no, he takes you past the washrooms, glances around with catlike eyes, and takes you through one more hallway before you reach a slightly rusted metal door.

You sober up for a minute, your hand pulling back slightly from his. Okay, your female instincts are making you a little more than cautious at this point.

He notices this, but opens the door to reveal a staircase,

"Hey, don't worry. We're just going up to the roof."

Well. Consider it a girl's night gone _right_.

  
  


At least he's gentleman enough to put his blazer down for you to lie on, because he certainly fucks more like an animal and less like a gentleman.

From your position on your back, you can see some sort of skyline over the edge of the roof, but the picturesque view is soon covered by something even _more_ striking-- the sculpted, bare chest of the man looming above you on his hands and knees. The light of the stars no longer reaches you as you quiver, small and breathless, under his frame.

He lunges for your mouth first-- all this time, and you hadn't even kissed him yet-- and before you can kiss back, he's trailing down your cheek; your neck; your shoulders--

You let out a hiss as he moves back up to your neck to mark it.

At least you'd already planned to wear a scarf to work tomorrow, but you don't want to think about that right now. Your job is stressful enough as it is, so you let loose every once in a while to escape the numbers, facts, and figures. You'll think about your hangover tomorrow morning, over a few cups of coffee.

He's gotten you out of your dress so quickly that you don't have time to even register the cool summer breeze wrapping around your bare body.

"So, is this where you take every girl at this bar?"

His response is quick,

"Nah. Figured it was about time to cross this off the bucket list."

His fingers are quick too, and the only foreplay happening tonight involves him plunging two fingers into you, taking their wetness, and rubbing them onto your expectant clit.

This man certainly has no time to waste.

The vibrations from the music below only add to your pleasure, but aren't loud enough to drown out any moans you produce. 

He takes your thong, stuffing it into your mouth.

"Hey," he chuckles, "Security's right there, you know? Be quiet and be a good girl for me."

The only sounds the two of you produce in the coming minutes are muffled groans from the backs of your throats, and skin slapping rapidly against skin.

One of his hands is holding both your wrists slightly above your head, while the other supports him so he doesn't put all his weight on you. He's pounding you at alarming speeds, and you're so turned on by the thrill of bargoers chatting just meters below you-- you don't know how much longer you can hold it in--

"C-can I come in you?" 

He stutters, and you nod your head vigorously, as if you have a choice in the matter. Well, at least he's nice enough to ask if you're safe first.

The man lets go your wrists, filling you as you quickly bring your hand down to finish yourself off. He's still in you as you release and tighten around him; he nearly chokes as he comes more from this pleasure.

It takes about a minute for the panting to stop, and for the two of you to take in your surroundings. He pulls out a handkerchief for you, and though you're a little embarrassed doing it in front of him, you clean up as much as you can in silence.

With a calm smile, he takes your hand and escorts you back downstairs.

You enter the main part of the bar, your friends immediately perking up and running over to you. You're still in a bit of a daze-- should you say something to your Romeo? It was just a one night stand, right? It wouldn't be a loss if you didn't get his number, but after _that_ display, maybe you could work up the courage to try...

Well, you figure you should at least thank him first.

"Hey, listen--"

But just like that, he's gone.

  
  


Today is _not_ the right day for a hangover.

You groan, but have no one to blame but your past self, you realize. Ah, well. That night _had_ to be one of your top three one-night stands.

Setting your things down at your desk, you remember your boss had her last day on Friday, and that the new manager is coming in today. It's definitely crucial for you to make a good impression, but even with a hangover, you know that you'll be able to do that easily.

With a coffee in hand, you knock at your boss' door and flash your signature friendly grin.

"Hello! I'm (Y/N), and I'm supposed to be getting you up to speed today on the project my team's working on--"

Your eyes trail up long, long legs covered in perfectly ironed slacks, all the way to a fresh handkerchief, narrow eyes, and jet black, untamed (yet somehow neat) hair.

While your eyes are filled with fear, his gleam with amusement, and-- though you're not sure of it at the time-- there's something predatory in them.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, and as of today, I'll be your new boss."

_Shit._


	2. In Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee, such a quick update!
> 
> Okay, but I'm super excited about this series right now - it looks like I'm sitting at 11 chapters total right now, but honestly, it's probably going to end up being more as I fit ideas in between.
> 
> However, this is the first time I've actually thought a fic through from beginning to end (as a series, of course) and followed through with it. So it might not be the best, but I'm super excited about it.
> 
> Also, writing NSFW is honestly easier, because even if the plot sucks... well, you at least get some good scenes out of it.
> 
> Enough rambling from me. Enjoy! c:

The rest of the first day is awkward, to say the least, but oddly not as awkward as you had expected. Having him over your shoulder as you scroll through files makes your face feel quite heated, and you know you've been staring at each other a second too long, but you get through the day with no major problems.

You're in charge of showing him around-- the break room, the cafeteria, your team's offices, the photocopy room, the washrooms-- of course his superior happened to pass off his touring duties onto you.

You know from last night that Kuroo dresses well, but every corner is crisp; every edge is pleated-- everything about this man screams sharpness to you, including his spiked hair and narrowed eyes.

He makes no moves on you today, treating you as platonically as any other co-worker, and showing you a side of him that is calm, polite, and professional.

The second day, however, is a different story.

  
  


"Ah, (Y/N). I have a lot of files I want to photocopy. Is there a room that no one uses or something?"

In hindsight, you can't believe you hadn't realized his plan-- his line had definitely been taken straight out of some porno.

"I can photocopy them for you myself, if that's easier."

If you had looked closer, you'd probably have noticed a slight edge of irritation in his voice-- he didn't think you were _that_ oblivious to his advances.

"Can you just show me so I know next time?"

You shrug at his insistence, signalling for him to follow you. It's a few winding halls down, so you talk to minimize the awkward silence between the two of you.

"Ah, sorry I didn't show it to you on the tour. It's kind of far, and sometimes I like to keep these secrets to myself. It's an old room, after all."

You enter ahead, holding the door for him, for which he thanks you-- then slams and locks the door as soon you remove your hand.

"Kuroo-san, what are you d--"

"(Y/N), I figure we have two choices here-- we can either pretend this unbearable sexual tension doesn't exist, or we can address it head-on. You can't tell me that I was the only one who enjoyed my time two nights ago."

Your throat goes dry. It's true that this is an old room with no cameras, it's true that more than anything, you were disappointed when he disappeared two nights ago, and it's true that you find risky sex with him to be the absolutely most invigorating thing.

You're nervous-- reasonably so, of course-- but the way you approach him with a lick of your lips shows that your lust is stronger than your fear of being caught.

His kisses are sneaky and daring, peppered with bites and small licks on your bottom lip. He pulls away after a while, stepping back and studying you for a moment before uttering his command,

"Strip."

You begin to take off your blouse-- ideally, you would have liked for this striptease to be a bit sexier, but you can't help but rush it due to the situation you're in. You're nearly in your underwear as you look at him for approval-- how far does he want you to go? As if he's reading your mind, he nods at you,

"Completely."

And that's when you find yourself, stark naked in an old locked photocopy room, back pressed against your boss' chest as he wraps one arm around your waist and moves his other hand down.

"You've been undressing me with those eyes, haven't you?"

_One finger in; a muffled sound from the back of your throat._

"You've been swaying your hips in that tight little skirt so I can imagine grabbing that ass, right?"

_Another finger in; a sharp gasp escapes._

"You spend your breaks fantasizing about me fucking you on the desk, in front of the entire office, hm?

_The third finger in; your eyes roll back into your head._

You can't take it anymore.

"Kuroo-san, _please_. Please, please, _please_ fuck me."

He lets you go, presumably to undo his belt buckle, so you wait, hands gripping the edge of the photocopier and bent over slightly--

But nothing happens.

  
  


You whirl around, and he's halfway out the door with the cockiest damn smirk you've ever seen.

"That's your price for ignoring me yesterday, (Y/N)."

"Hey!" You snarl in protest, "You didn't say anything until now, either! You're just as guilty as I am, so you better finish what you just fucking started."

"I'm a little busy with all this work. Schedule a meeting with me, if you'd like."

He shuts the room door, leaving you with your mouth hanging in disbelief, but more importantly, a wet pussy aching for much, much more.

You rush to the lock, pulling out your phone and headphones, mumbling to yourself. It won't be as good as real sex, but you won't be able to even concentrate like this, and you are _not_ chasing after him-- especially looking so disheveled. You put on your clothes, not caring how sloppy you look. If you're really about to do this, you at least want to have some of your dignity intact. God, you'll get your revenge on him soon enough, after these other important matters are attended to.

You pause. Won't someone be suspicious and knock on the door to use it? What if they have their own key?

It only takes you a moment to think before shrugging and hissing through your teeth,

"Ah, fuck it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I'M SO SORRY FOR THE END OF THE CHAPTER HAHAHA.
> 
> Don't worry, you'll clearly get more. ;)


	3. Scheduled Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you all for your comments and support-- they all mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep writing and update faster! As always, hope you enjoy.~

Kuroo's office is wide open when you come back from finishing your "photocopying duties" and freshening up, so you barge in after peering to make sure no one is there. You don't exactly want to slam the door and draw attention, so you hope that your furrowed eyebrows and sternly taut mouth convey your message adequately.

"Ah, (Y/N). Come in and close the door." He peers at the papers in your hand, raising a pleased eyebrow, "I appreciate you still doing what I ask, despite how _busy_ you are."

"Figured I might as well pick up on your slack," you scoff, clearly flustered, though you were able to tidy yourself up quite nicely.

"Are you always this impatient, (Y/N)?"

"Depends. Are you always this selfish?"

Kuroo throws back his head with a sharp laugh. It catches you off guard, the way his eyes narrow-- they don't carry the wolfish, ravaging gleam you're used to seeing in them. Rather, his eyes narrow in genuine enjoyment; a flicker of softness within them.

"I still have a few more things for you to do, and I _am_ your boss, after all," the spark of compassion disappears from his pupils as he lowers his head, "but when you earn your prize, you'll realize how rewarding it is to wait."

You shiver at his words as he rummages through his desk drawers, pulling out a tube of lipstick and a small pocket mirror.

"Here. Put this on."

  
  


You don't know why you obey, but you do. It's a violent shade of red, clearly too bright to wear in your line of work. As carefully as you can, you smear it on. It might be something you'd wear on a night out, but you wouldn't be caught dead wearing this shade in front of some of the older employees.

He nods in approval, rolls back in his chair, and points under his desk.

"Oh, hell no. You can't be fucking serious."

There's a knock at his door.

You're under his desk, on your knees.

"Ah, Kuroo-san. Just dropping these papers off."

"Thank you. Just leave them in my mailbox there."

He waves the man away, and you hear the click of his door closing. Moving his chair back, he sees you staring wide-eyed at him, your knees on the ground and spread apart to accommodate for the lack of height under his desk.

"Now. Where were we?"

His belt is unbuckled, his fly is down, and his underwear is lowered. He sits fully erect, pointing and waiting. You try your best to look annoyed as you look up that arrogant smirk, but you simply lack the will to.

"Let's start with some kisses. I want to see that lipstick all over."

You obey his commands partially because you want to find out what your reward will be (and it damn well better be worth it), and also because he's so alluring-- okay, it's _mostly_ because he's so alluring. It's only your second day, and he acts like he owns the place. Your co-workers respect him, his bosses can't get enough of him, and you are captivated by his confidence.

So you do as you're told, making your kisses deliberate and firm, creating lipstick prints of various sizes as he bites his lip then releases a sigh of pleasure.

_Another goddamn knock._

"Come in!"

He sits up and the door creaks open,

"Ah, just the person I was waiting for. You're here for our one-on-one meeting, correct?"

You nearly choke, and you haven't even put anything down your throat yet. He _planned_ for you to do this while he met with one of your co-workers?!

It's true; you _could_ just sit here and wait for this person to leave in order to minimize your risk of being caught, but it's also true that you _could_ make Kuroo as uncomfortable as you'd like during this time.

You begin lightly stroking, quietly spitting into your lipstick-stained hand to start things off. The only time you'd ever worried about making a blowjob silent was in high school, at your then-boyfriend's house when his parents were home, so you pick your techniques from there. No slurping, no moaning, low breathing-- take things nice and slow.

Well, mostly slow-- except when you finish the stroking and decide to stuff his entire manhood in your mouth next to catch him off-guard.

It works, and he jerks backward in his seat as you do everything in your power not to laugh. Neither of the two acknowledge it, however, as they continue making small talk and lame office jokes.

From there, you're in the zone, running your lips down his shaft and moving your hand in tandem with the parts you can't fit. Your tongue flies in all directions; around the tip, up and down. You're careful not to make a popping sound every time he exits your mouth.

He gets fidgety, hands tangling in your hair and pulling at every surprise. You give his balls individual attention, and this seems to affect him the most as he nearly kicks you. Despite all this, his speaking pace is steady and he's responding perfectly to each question thrown at him.

Your pace is increasing, at least to the point where you're still safe from making sounds. You draw things out, stopping when he seems to be pushing forward, focusing on small licks and well-placed kisses instead.

This is the one time you've seen him at your mercy, but even so, you're not really sure if he actually is. Wasn't he the one that planned this, after all?

"Yeah, for sure. I'm definitely _coming_ to that meeting next week."

You appreciate the signal, and show him this by continuing to suck him off, even as he shivers slightly and warm liquid bursts into your throat. You swallow until you've emptied him of every drop; until his frame relaxes and all tension is released.

"Well, I'll be seeing you there, Kuroo-san."

It's perfect timing-- the man shakes Kuroo's hand, rises up, and exits the room. The door closes and he moves backwards after listening to ensure no one else is entering.

His eyes are half-lidded as he brushes your hair back behind your ear with a lazy smirk,

"Well, (Y/N), I think you've earned your reward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I SWEAR READER GETS AN AMAZING REWARD NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> So please look out for that. I'm super excited to write it, and it's something I've never written before, so please be patient! I never know what kind of things I'll run into, but hopefully it's a smooth process.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! <3


	4. Vertical

You show up exactly three minutes early as to not seem overly desperate, but you can't help but be impatient-- after Kuroo's relentless teasing yesterday, you're dying to see exactly what he has planned for you.  
  
You ring his doorbell and hear an elegant chime echo throughout the room just past his doorway. Through the window is a crisp, cream foyer filled with lush green plants and golden accents. He has good taste, but that doesn't come as much of a surprise to you.  
  
He's wearing a button-down maroon cardigan with a light grey collared shirt underneath, complete with neat black slacks. It's definitely more of a relaxed look than his office wear, but it almost irks you how divine he always looks.  
  
"Come in."  
  
You slip your flats off and he takes your jacket to hang. You feel unusually exposed in your short-sleeved dress, though it's quite warm in his house.  
  
Kuroo leads you into the kitchen, bringing out a glass of white wine in each hand.  
  
Your deep pink lipstick smears the edge of the glass as you focus on sipping the fruity drink and not making a fool of yourself while doing it.  
  
"You're not usually this uptight, (Y/N)."  
  
You let out an airy laugh, "I suppose it's because I'm a little nervous."  
  
His smile reassures you; it's warm and trustworthy, and you don't sense anything _too_  mischievous behind it.  
  
"You don't need to be." He extends his hand out to you and you take it, "Shall we begin?"  
  
  
  
You're taken into an empty room, save for taupe curtains gracing the large window overlooking a large, forested backyard. But what catches your eye is the lone item in the room-- a fixture on the ceiling; a brass ring with soft blue fabric and ropes draped through it.  
  
You shift between your feet, knowing he _has_ to be up to something, and he interrupts your thoughts before you can reflect any further.  
  
"Now," he says, circling around you like a shark, "I don't want you to have to touch yourself even once."  
  
Slowly, you nod.  
  
"I-I won't. I promi--"  
  
"I'm going to make sure you don't."  
  
He approaches you, fingers trailing down the sides of your dress and sending sharp jolts through your body. Your knees buckle together as you do everything in your power to remain standing. His fingers hook under the skirt of your dress, pulling the garment up and leaving you clad only in a matching strapless black bra and thong.  
  
He smiles in approval, knowing full well you've dressed this way for him.  
  
Kuroo takes your hands, gently pushing them above your head as he ties intricate knots through your arms. The material is much sturdier than you'd imagined upon seeing it, but not painful by any means.  
  
Upon finishing, he tugs the rope from the other side, hoisting your arms higher. There's a slight tugging, but you're still able to put pressure on all parts of your feet.  
  
He walks around you like a hunter examining its prey. You feel like you're on display in his own personal gallery, and you don't mind if he looks at you this way forever.  
  
"Now," he begins, "we use stoplight signals. Green to keep going, yellow to slow down, and red to stop. I want you feeling good at all times, so let me know if you begin to feel pain-- especially in your arms."  
  
You nod, familiar with the system and appreciative at his consideration.  
  
He lowers his head and licks his lips,  
  
"Then, let's start."  
  
  
  
His first touch elicits a soft moan from your lips; it's a kiss behind your ear.  
  
Kuroo trails kisses on your cheeks, down your neck, and to your chest. His tongue finds its way around your ribcage; his teeth to your hipbones; and his lips to your thighs.  
  
He slows as he reaches the front of your underwear, hot breath meeting soaking fabric.  
  
Without resistance, he pulls your waistband down past your knees, until the thong has fallen to the floor.  
  
Large hands cup your bottom and travel to your thighs, lifting them to rest on broad shoulders. Your arms relax momentarily as the lift provides extra slack, only to tense up again as his lips skim over your already dripping modesty.  
  
There's nothing between your skin and his mouth, and there's nothing you can do with your hands above your head. It's practically a reversed piggyback, only with more nudity than you're used to.  
  
You swear you nearly climax when he finally licks your awaiting clit, though he does so slowly.  
  
"Ah, god. Tetsurou."  
  
It's the first time you've addressed him by his first name, and it seems to be the key to getting him to use his slender digits to enter you.  
  
He adjusts your place on him ever so slightly, so that he's able to pump his fingers in and out of you, experimenting with motions and how they make you react. You feel so helpless, wanting to run your hands through his black mane, or add your own fingers into the mix.  
  
Though he knows he can easily edge you and make you beg, he figures he's tortured you enough for the past few days.  
  
He sticks a third finger in you and wraps his lips around your clit, sucking gently rather than licking. It's enough to push you into waves of orgasm and cause you to scream and moan his name.  
  
As the pleasure slowly fades, he loosens the rope enough for your raised arms to rest in front of you, and he gives you a glass of water to drink.  
  
Your panting slows,  
  
"Th-that was a really great reward, Kuroo."  
  
He tilts his head, feigning innocence,  
  
"Huh? That was just a test run."  
  
  
  
You're enjoying the thrill of Kuroo admiring you from all angles, the ropes that bind your wrists rendering you helpless to his touch.  
  
He senses that you arms are getting a little weary right now, and gives you a bit more slack-- only to come up behind you, brushing a finger down the length of your spine.  
  
"You've been so patient for me, princess."  
  
The pads of his fingers massage you in all the right places, from your shoulders, to your perked nipples and down to your lower back. You're tempted to turn your head backwards to face him, but he holds you in place with strong arms wrapped around you.  
  
You hear him fiddle with his belt buckle, your knees going weak at knowing what's to come. His length is pressed up against you from behind, and he adjusts his position so that it's rubbing at the slit between your legs.  
  
"You're getting it all wet, hmm?"  
  
He bends you over at the waist, your wrists still tied together, though they rest in front of you now rather than above you.  
  
You want to touch yourself, and you want him to watch you do it. But there's something so invigorating about not having a choice in the matter, as he reaches around and begins to do it for you.  
  
"Now, (Y/N). Tell me how you'd like it."  
  
Your breath hitches at the way he says your name,  
  
"T-take me, please. I want you to fuck me from behind."  
  
"Mhmm. Tell me more, then."  
  
You pause slightly-- you're not very used to this kind of talk, but it seems to come out naturally,  
  
"I want your cock in me. I want you to pull my hair, and make me come until I can't stop screaming your name."  
  
He seems satisfied with the answer, positioning himself at your entrance and weaving fingers through your hair.  
  
"Your wish is my command, darling."  
  
Kuroo pounds into you so suddenly, you don't even have time to scream. Your head is jerked back by one hand, and he caresses your breast with the other. He's relentless, making your knees buckle but unable to drop due to your restraints.  
  
He alternates his pace, starting with a slow, shallow rhythm until he ups the ante and shoves his entire length into you at aggressive speeds.  
  
"Tetsurou, fuck!"  
  
You can feel yourself leaking and tightening around him; he's close, and so are you. At this point, he continues to pull your hair as the other hand grips into your ass, making sure that he gets every last inch of himself inside you.  
  
You come without warning, but he's still going. He inserts two fingers into your mouth, and you suck.  
  
"They taste like you, hmm?"  
  
He can barely get his words out in his frenzy, but it's not like you'd be able to reply anyway.  
  
You moan when he reaches his climax, coming inside you and finally slowing you down. You feel the thick liquid running down your leg as he gradually comes to a halt, taking his time to empty himself inside you.  
  
The room is only filled with the sound of your panting now, and he finally pulls out. You're the one to break the silence,  
  
"I-- I think you _more_  than made up for teasing me before."  
  
  
  
He's carried you bridal-style up to his room, giving you tissues and time in the washroom to help you clean off. You come back to see him holding out a glass of water, sitting on his bed, still naked.  
  
You sit beside him, and it's the first time you've felt a little weird since you got here. You knew that Kuroo was smooth, but such a gentleman?  
  
"Well?"  
  
You smirk,  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Well, how was it?"  
  
You hit him playfully, nearly spilling the water.  
  
"Okay, but seriously. It was really good. I _guess_  I'll let you off the hook for teasing me so much."  
  
The usual lazy smile appears on his face,  
  
"I won't be mad if you say you can't come to work tomorrow since you can't walk."  
  
"You're just trying to get me to stay here and probably make you brunch, idiot."  
  
He snorts, beginning to put on his boxers,  
  
"That'd be the dream. Got a huge meeting about promotions tomorrow, though."  
  
You're a little perplexed, not having heard about this development in the company before. Sure, a few of the higher-ups would move around, but you didn't know Kuroo was ever involved in any of that. Then again, you only ever spoke when doing actual work, or fooling around with him.  
  
"Well, shit. So I'll finally be free from your reign as my boss?"  
  
"I'd be twice your boss, then," but then his face takes on a more serious expression, "if I can manage the position, that is. Some new guy is coming in tomorrow, at the same level as me. He made it clear he wants to get up in the company, so I'm reviewing some of my work with my managers to try and get ahead."  
  
You're quite intrigued talking to him on a more personal level-- the promotion seems quite important to him, and you're flattered that he's actually opening up to you-- especially since you're still naked on his bed.  
  
"Well, whatever. I don't want to have to worry about that until I'm back there-- not like I can do anything about it now. Want to get dinner?"  
  
Your eyebrows raise at the prospect of an actual date, especially when you remember that he's actually your boss. But you brush that aside, and whether you'll come to regret it or not, at that moment-- you don't care. So you smile at him,  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate nearly 3k hits (still can't believe it tbh), here's a new chapter! Thank you for all your kind comments-- they all honestly mean a lot to me and are super encouraging. Anyway, hope you enjoy and that I can get the next chapter out soon. <3
> 
> P.S. Guess who's making an entrance next chapter? ;)


End file.
